Honor Code
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Harry runs away from Britain partway through his first year to join NCIS with Jenny. This is his first case, six-year-old Zach left in a park after his father is abducted. How will Harry handle his first case? Only warning is mild swearing, just like a regular NCIS episode. This is season 3, episode 7.


**I own nothing... umm... swearing just like a regular NCIS episode... Happy New Year, and I think that covers it for my last story/update in 2012.**

* * *

Harry sat in Gibbs' desk, examining a knife. DiNozzo looked at him oddly, "Be careful, Potter, you're starting to look like a mini Ziva."

Harry glanced up at him, and then to Ziva before saying, "She did teach me how to kill you with a credit card and a paperclip, DiNozzo."

Tony paled slightly, before his head snapped over to look at Ziva, "You didn't."

She merely smirked before going back to reading her paperwork. McGee walked in with food and Tony smirked up at him, "A whole hour for a lunch run, Probie?"

"Yeah well, uh, while Ziva and I were out she asked me to show her the best routes to work. You know, her driving has gotten a lot better. We barely broke any laws this time." Both Harry ad Tony looked at Ziva skeptically. She glared at them and they backed off, Harry snickering silently.

Then Tony stood and waved his burrito at Tim, "Let me get this straight. Ziva asked you, who can barely navigate the navy yard, to show her the best way to work?"

McGee nodded as he sat down, "That's right."

Tony held out his hands, "Well, why not me?"

Ziva stayed quiet, smirking, and Harry felt the need to laugh rather loudly. He twirled the knife between his fingers, and Tony continued, "I know every shortcut in the metro area."

He shrugged, "I could shave ten minutes like _that_." He stated as he snapped his fingers, emphasizing his point.

"Don't know what to tell ya." McGee stated, matter-of-factly, and Tony made a pouting face, flipped his burrito, and went to sit at his desk again.

"Doesn't make any sense."

He sat, "Unless…" He snuck a look at Ziva, who looked solely focused on her paperwork, only Harry knowing differently. "I intimidate her!"

Tony propped his feet up on his desk and opened his paper. Harry was interested in the conversation and McGee said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

"I've seen it happen before. It's a chemical thing; hard to explain."

He jumped about a foot off his chair as Ziva gave Harry a look, and suddenly the paper was pinned to the wall beside Tony's head, the knife firmly about halfway in the wall. "I certainly hope you try." Ziva stated. "I do apologize for not asking your advice about my commute."

"Don't worry about it."

But Ziva baited Tony, "If I had known you would have felt so…"

She paused, searching for a word, "Emasculated…"

She turned and gestured to McGee and Harry, "Is that the word?"

They both nodded and McGee said, "Yes, emasculated…"

"I would have asked you first."

Tony stood, "It takes a little more than an exotic accent, and some stealth ninja moves to emasculate me."

Ziva stood and sauntered to his desk, "Only a little more?" She asked in a low voice.

"How disappointing." She said in a baby voice.

McGee and Harry chuckled as Ziva sat back down. "Don't take sides, Probie, Potter."

He said, pointing at the two of them. "Gear up!"

Gibbs stalked in, "We have a missing person."

He looked down, "Potter, outta my desk, and get that knife outta that wall."

Gibbs looked at his computer, "Coleman Park carousel in Arlington."

Ziva paused, "A child…"

Gibbs straightened, "A father, Lieutenant Commander Alex Tanner, disappeared an hour ago."

Harry looked up expectantly and Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Yes, you too, Potter."

Harry grabbed his badge, gun, and Gibbs said, "The only reason you're going is to talk to the kid."

"Do you always respond to missing person's cases so promptly?" Ziva inquired.

"Special circumstances, Ziva. His six-year-old son called NCIS. He said he's in the park, all alone, waiting for us-DiNozzo," he tossed the keys to Tony, "you drive."

Tony smirked, "Oh! I think McGee wants to drive, boss!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Tony tossed the keys. "Ah, yeah. Tony, I would really rather you drive." He tossed the keys back.

Tony grinned, "Huh. Afraid you're going to run over another fire hydrant? 'Cause I'm sure that wasn't your fault-wait! It _was_, according to the police report."

Harry snatched the keys, and tossed them to Ziva as they entered the elevator, "I'll drive."

She stated. "One more word, you're all walking."

Tony raised two thumbs-up, "You got it, boss!"

Gibbs turned to give Tony the Gibbs' glare, and shook his head. Gibbs' hand fell to his side, and Tony flinched, moving to protect his crotch. Then Tony huffed, "Heh, I deserved that…"

* * *

They arrived at the park, and Tony approached the kid, "Zach, hey, Special Agent DiNozzo, you can call me Tony. Okay?"

Zach merely gazed up at him silently. "That's a smart thing to do, calling NCIS. Good boy."

Harry rolled his eyes, slapped Tony in the back of the head and said, "He's not a dog, DiNozzo. Hey, I'm Special Agent Potter, You can call my Harry. Don't mind him, he's a moron."

Zach chuckled, and said, "How old are you?"

"11. I was granted special permission by the British government to work here." Not quite true, but close enough. Jenny being a close friend helped.

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

Zach just gazed at Tony, and Gibbs walked up, "What do we know?"

"You mean besides the old fact that DiNozzo is a moron?" Harry deadpanned.

"Nothin boss, I think the kid's in shock-"

"No I'm not." Zach interrupted. "I was waiting for Agent DiNozzo ta ask me a question. I was just about to answer Harry, and then you came."

Gibbs smirked at Tony, "What kinda questions was I supposed to ask?"

"What I saw, why I called NCIS…"

Gibbs sat on the opposite side of the kid on the bench from Harry and said, "What'd ya see, Zach?"

"Two men were watching us. I think they kidnapped my dad."

"Describe 'em." Gibbs nodded.

"Dark glasses. One had a military haircut, one had a shaved head."

"How old?" Harry asked.

"About Agent DiNozzo's age. They had iPods, too."

Harry got it immediately. He pulled out his own, and put one earbud in, "Like this?"

Zach nodded, "They were only listening in one ear, like Harry."

Then all three agents had the same thought. "We'll be back in a minute, Zach. Harry, stay with him."

"Dark glasses, earwigs…"

"Sounds like feds." Tony finished.

"You really think the FBI would arrest a man, and leave his kid in a park, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

Tony shrugged, "Maybe, the commander took a walk. My father left me in the Maui hills once for two days, and didn't even realize I was missing. Until he got the room service bill."

Ziva stepped up, "Sad, but enlightening."

Tony turned and walked back as McGee said, "Um boss, I just spoke with the commanders CO; he's very concerned. Apparently Commander Tanner was working on a highly classified DOD project."

"What project McGee?"

"Well, he wouldn't say over a secured line, but I'm gonna find out."

"Footage from the security cameras?"

Ziva answered, "Park security released them to me."

She handed them to Gibbs. "Okay, call Zach's mom-"

"No next of kin!" Harry interrupted.

They all turned to him and Zach and he nodded, "It's just me and my dad."

They took him back to NCIS, and Zach sat at Gibbs' desk with Harry. DiNozzo spoke up, "These guys are definitely pros. Keep their faces from the camera; all we've got to go on is the kid's description."

"Well… it doesn't look like a kidnapping to me."

McGee shrugged, "They don't have any guns, they barely touch the Commander."

"They could've threatened his son."

"Explains why they left him alone in the park." Tony said.

"What do we know about Commander Tanner?" Gibbs asked, turning to his two agents.

"Well, boss," McGee started, grabbing the mouse out of Tony's hand.

"He's a brilliant man, dual PhD from Cal Tech, and I'm actually reading his thesis online where he manages to link non-relativistic war with facts!"

"Well that's useful." Gibbs said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "To this case, McGee?"

"Uh… Last three years he has been the Navy's liaison with the defense contractor Q & R Software. Ah, been the project lead on something they call "Honor"."

"Which is…" Gibbs started.

"Classified." McGee finished. Gibbs glared at him. "Ah, well I-I wudda called, umm, into the head of security there, but umm, no one's gotten back to me. SO I thought I would pay them a visit?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Tony go with him." Gibbs said.

Harry made a triumphant sound, and they all looked at him. Ziva was looking over his shoulder, impressed, and Harry grinned. Zach was nodding, and Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Potter?"

The pre-teen held up descriptions of the two men, and said, "Three cheers for Zach's good memory!"

"There's also someone here from Social Security to pick him up." Ziva said.

"Social Services." Gibbs, Harry, and Zach corrected her at the same time.

"I'll go with him." Harry said, and hid his gun and badge, grabbing his backpack. They left with the social workers.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right away Agent McGee. We're having some problems of our own right now."

"What kinda problems?" McGee asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm only Mr. Connel's assistant. Are you-Ah…"

Then the power flickered out, "Ah, that's happened every last half hour or so. They should snap back on."

Tony tilted his head, "What _is_ your name?"

"Laura." She said.

"Mrs. Osgood. I'll take it from here." She left.

"Frank Connel. Q & R security. You certainly got here fast."

He said, looking between the two agents. "We just found out about the break-in ourselves an hour ago." Said a Marine beside Connel.

Tony and McGee looked at each other. They walked to his office, "At 03:00 this morning, our network was breached. We didn't detect the intrusion until we attempted to boot-up our main servers for maintenance."

"Yeah, since them we've had our hands full tracking down the viruses and they're embedded in our system." Said a man in front of a computer.

"Do we know yet what data has been compromised, Commander?" McGee asked.

"It's clear they're going after a working copy of Honor, but unfortunately it's protected by a key that exists outside our system."

"Key doesn't sound very high-tech." Tony said, taking a drink of some coffee Laura handed him. "An asymmetric algorithm key that's committed to memory." Connel said.

"Without it you can't get the software to work, it's just random 1's and 0's. Completely worthless."

"So, you see, NCIS has nothing to worry about, gentlemen." Connel nodded to the Agents.

"Great! Except that's not why we're here." Tony said.

"Ah, who has the Honor key committed to memory?" McGee said to the Commander.

"Our project leader, Lieutenant Commander Tanner."

* * *

In his car, Gibbs tried working the iPod, but the music was way loud, and he flinched, dropping the earbuds. His phone started ringing. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_We may have a problem, boss_." Tony said in the other line.

"What do ya have?"

"_The Honor thingie that Lieutenant Commander Tanner was working on may have been stolen. We're trying to confirm it now._"

"What's it supposed to do?" Gibbs asked.

"_Break just about any encryption used today._"

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, I'd say that sounds like a problem!"

"_Nah, it gets worse, boss. According to the people here, Commander Tanner's the only one who can make it work._"

"Alright, I'm headed your way. Just gotta drop off Zach's pod-thing first." Gibbs hung up.

* * *

Harry looked at Zach, and pulled out his cell, "Call Gibbs."

Zach dialed his number. "Agent Gibbs!"

"_You ah, callin about your pod-thing you left on my desk?_"

"No! He's here, the man from the park!"

"_Let me talk to your social worker, Zach._"

"I'm not in her office! As soon as I saw him I ran out and called you!"

"_Where is Harry?_"

"Watching them! Please hurry Agent Gibbs!"

"_Where are you?_"

"Just outside!"

He gave the phone to Harry, who stuffed it in his pocket. Harry looked at him, "Zach, walk away, towards the way we came here from. You remember?"

Zach nodded.

"Good, walk, and go into the coffee shop a couple blocks away. Don't look back, whatever you hear. I'll find you. Go!" Harry said, and Zach took off with his backpack. He ran towards the coffee shop, and the two men went after Harry instead.

Harry took out his gun, "NCIS!"

And the men took out their own. They aimed at each other, and Harry suddenly ducked and lunged. They fired off a volley of shots, all missing, and an SUV pulled up. Harry pointed and whispered, "Expelliamus."

The man fell back, and Harry ducked behind something. Gibbs' car pulled up to the curb, and Harry fired off a few more shots at the two men, emptying his clip. The men fired back as they got into the van. The two guys hopped in the van, and Gibbs got out, shooting. He busted out the back window of the SUV. Gibbs ran to the crouched Harry, "Potter!"

Harry clutched his neck, and Gibbs saw blood.

"Shit!" He yelled, and Harry pulled his hand away.

"Gibbs, get Zach. He's in the coffee shop a couple blocks away!" Gibbs left, understanding, and Harry called an ambulance.

When it arrived, Harry was barely conscious. He took his hand off his neck, and the EMT's hoisted him onto the gurney. Harry looked at them. He grabbed the collar of one of them weakly, "I'm going to pass out. I know this isn't fatal or I'd be dead. Tell my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, kilo, tango, 2, dash, zero, six, four. Got that?"

The EMT wrote it down and Harry said, "Use my phone."

The EMT pulled it out of the pocket. "No, this isn't Potter. I'm an EMT. He wanted me to tell you-" Harry heard no more as he passed out.

* * *

He woke up in a Hospital with his neck bandaged, and his badge and gun on a bedside table. An orderly came in, and offered him food. He declined, and stood. He got his clothes on, but skipped the bloody shirt. His dark colored jeans weren't too bad off so he put them on. He took off the hospital gown, and clipped on his effects. He left his room, and a doctor stopped him, "You can't leave."

Harry glared at him, "Will are due respect Doctor, I am an NCIS agent. We are currently investigating a kidnapping. I need to go."

The doctor looked at him skeptically, and Harry gestured to his badge and gun, "Special Agent Potter, I want to thank you for doing that, but if you _EVER_ do that again, I will kick your ass back to London!"

Harry didn't even have to turn around, "Sorry, Gibbs."

Said man slapped the back of his head and said, "A quarter of a damn inch! You'd be dead! You now Ziva would kill me! Let's go. We ran the license plate you gave us."

* * *

They left, and went back to NCIS. The team was waiting, along with the Director and Zach. He got glares and hugs, and a 'thank you' from Zach. Jenny glared at him, "I have half a mind to send you back to Surrey, Agent Potter."

He grinned, "But I'm still here and kicking!"

They all got back to work after Harry suffered a bone-crushing hug from Abby. They went back to work, and Gibbs said, "We got a BOLO out on your Suburban. The Director wanted to see me, so, Harry, watch Zach. Zach, watch DiNozzo for me."

Zach wandered over to DiNozzo's desk, and watched him intently. When the assistant came in, Harry grabbed Zach, and they ran up the stairs, and watched DiNozzo flirt from in front on the MTAC room. They giggled, and heard a throat cleared from behind them. Harry fell against the railing, "Director Sheppard!"

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Agent Potter?"

Harry grinned, "Watching DiNozzo flirt with Connel's assistant."

She left and the two laughed as Tony saw Ziva and subtly flinched. Gibbs came in, and Harry said, "Whoops! Time to go!"

The two ran back to the bullpen, and Harry heard Ziva say, "His name is Vincent Potso. Italian-born, freelance mercenary, Black-Ops mostly, some wet work."

"How'd you find out about that?" Tony asked her suspiciously.

"She probably sent Zach's sketches to some people who owed her some favors." Harry piped up, and Ziva nodded.

* * *

That night, Harry went home with Gibbs and Zach, and let Zach borrow one of his shirts from a couple years ago. They watched Gibbs work on his boat, and he asked, "Gibbs, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Bang." Harry said, pointing a finger at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Zach asked, "How are you going to get this boat out of here when it's finished?"

"Good question, I don't know. I haven't thought about it much."

* * *

They found the SUV in a parking lot. They left Zach with Ducky and Abby in her lab, and left. They were watching him and Harry sensed something was off. He cast a silent charm. Then he stepped out and approached the car. "Potter! Get back!"

Gibbs whispered loudly into the earpiece. Harry rolled his eyes and shouted, "He's dead, Gibbs!"

Harry got to the SUV, "Single gunshot wound to the head. Couldn't have been dead more than a couple hours."

* * *

They got him to autopsy, and Harry grinned, "Can I help, Ducky?"

The older man nodded, and Harry cheered. They got it done, and Gibbs with Ziva came down.

"He couldn't have been dead more than a couple hours, and he was in a great deal of pain when he died. It seems he was wounded. Single round, the bullet lodged under his scapula."

Harry looked sheepish, and they all looked at him. He touched the bandages on his neck and said, "That slug is probably from my Sig. It was a firefight. I knew I hit one of them. I just didn't know which."

* * *

Gibbs went up to Abby's lab, and she said, "He's a cool kid. He's like a mini-Gibbs. Austin Powers."

"You're calling Zach a mini-me?"

"Gibbs! I am so impressed with your pop culture reference!"

* * *

Harry was in the bull pen, and saw Zach playing a Nintendo DS. He grabbed his own out of Gibbs' desk, and the two played together. The Commander looked at the two and said, "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Potter, keeping Zach busy, I see?" Gibbs said and Harry nodded as the two laughed about something.

The man looked at Harry, "You look barely ten! How can you be an Agent?!"

Harry glared up at him, "Special orders from the top of the British parliament, Commander."

* * *

Harry went with the team as they went to the Q & R building again with a warrant. McGee was typing on Connel's computer, and he walked in, "The hell you doin here?" He asked.

"I-I couldn't stop them, Mr. Connel!" Laura stumbled over herself trying to speak.

"It's not her fault; she was overwhelmed by a federal search warrant." Tony said as he handed it over.

"This is completely out of line. I've been nothing but cooperative."

"Then explain why you called the kidnappers from this office the day the Honor code went missing." Tony said.

Connel handed the warrant back, "Now that's a ridiculous accusation."

"Denying you were here?" Tony demanded.

"I told you my statement. I was working late that night."

"So you made the call that resulted in one of my agents getting shot?" Gibbs glared. Connel paled slightly, "What?!" He demanded.

Gibbs pointed at Harry, who stepped forward, "A quarter of an inch to the left and I was dead, Mr. Connel."

"Someone's tampered with this hard drive. They tried to erase the command logs the morning of the robbery."

"We had a virus! It corrupted thousands of files." Connel said firmly.

"Is that what happened McGee?"

"Can't tell until we get back to the lab." McGee said in resignation.

" 'Kay! Bag and tag!" Gibbs said, setting evidence bags on the desk.

"You cannot remove that computer from this building!" Connel shouted after Gibbs, who was walking away.

"Don't worry! You're goin' with it." Tony said as he put the man in handcuffs.

"Go up and call the lawyers." Connel told his assistant.

* * *

Back at the lab, Harry overheard Abby tell McGee that Commander Tanner's fingerprints were found on the bullets.

* * *

That night, Harry was helping Gibbs and Zach with his boat, and jenny came down. Harry heard Gibbs say, "Hubba, Hubba."

Harry chuckled, and admitted that she did look sexy in her dress. A low cut green dress, knee length, fitted. Sparkly. Gibbs told them to go upstairs, and they did, Harry listening from the door.

"How long are you planning on keeping Frank Connel locked up?"

"You make a house call to reprimand me, Jen?"

"You've got Commander Tanner's fingerprints on the bullets of a murder weapon."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure he did it." Gibbs stated.

"Why? And don't tell me your famous gut again. Zach is a great kid, Jethro. Doesn't mean is father's not a bastard."

"He might be. But Zach's our only link to him." Zach walked past Harry in time for Zach to hear the last part clearly, and Harry flinched as he felt Zach tense, trying not to cry.

"You think he might make another attempt to get Zach back?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, well if he does, I'll be waiting."

"My dad didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's a complicated situation." Jenny tried to explain.

"It's not!" Zach shook his head.

"Zach…" Jenny started.

"Zach, there's evidence he did something wrong." Gibbs said.

"It doesn't matter! I know in my… in my stomach he didn't do anything wrong! You promised you'd bring him back to me, Gibbs! Please…"

Gibbs looked away. Zach left, and Harry glared at the two of them, "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Jenny glared, "Potter don't you dare-"

Harry shook his head, disgusted, "No, _Director Sheppard_, _you_ don't. That boy is suffering because he lost his only family. And now you two, a _Marine_ and a former Agent, can't make sure a little kid isn't listening!"

Jenny reached up and grabbed his ankle, but Harry stepped back, "No, I don't want to see you two, and neither does Zach."

* * *

The next day, they went to the Q & R building, and Ziva spent some quality time with Harry and the assistant, Laura, to get her to tell them what she knew, because her phone had placed called to the pre-paid cell. She told everything to Gibbs and McGee, and Harry whispered in her ear, "Where is Commander Tanner…?"

She shook her head, trembling and wide-eyed, "That wasn't my assignment!"

Harry softly pinched her neck, and she flinched about six inches the opposite way.

Gibbs and McGee were feeling a little intimidated and she said, "A-A garage by Coleman park! Please, don't kill me!" They all left quickly, and picked up Tony.

They stormed the garage, Connel firing a shotgun at them, and them a handgun. They took him down, and moved into the room where Commander Tanner was.

That night, Harry watched Gibbs and Zach talking, and Harry mused about how alike the two were. Zach ran to hug his dad, and while everyone watched him. Harry watched Gibbs' eyes fill with a deep sort of sadness. One that was always really there, but now was deepened as he remembered Kelly. Harry walked over and grabbed Gibbs' hand, "She's gone. I miss her too, Gibbs."

Gibbs hugged him and picked him up, careful of his neck, and Harry hugged him back.

"I do have a surprise for you."

Gibbs said, and handed Harry a paper, "How about after this, we all go to Ducky's house, and celebrate with you, Harry James Gibbs?"

Harry looked over the paper in awe, and he laughed loudly, a true smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, and Jenny gave him his knew ID card. The team was a little confused and Harry said, "I'm Harry James Gibbs!"

They smiled, and celebrated at a Chinese restaurant.

Harry had one thought as he thought about his new family and what he no longer had to go back to:

**_Semper Fi_**

* * *

**Well, I felt the need to write this. I was watching the episode, and a plot bunny attacked me, suffocating me. Harry left Britain partway through his first year, after finding out about Dumbledore's plan to kill him so Hermione and Ron would get all his money. He knew Jenny, so she let him join the team. This was his first case because there was a child, otherwise he just helped Ducky or Abby in their respective areas. As for Chip. I hate him, so I didn't include him. Review, thanks for reading, blah... blah...**

**Loves,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


End file.
